


The Mission

by FlavorNugget



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Kylo Ren is a Mess, M/M, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlavorNugget/pseuds/FlavorNugget
Summary: After years of working together the two First Order workers never thought they’d have to go on a mission together alone. Hux and Kylo hate each other. Complete polar opposites were forced together for three months. Instructed to spend time with each other, training. The two are driven together and realize they aren’t as different as they seem.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. The mission

Chapter One: The Mission

It was a regular day for Hux, patrolling the halls, making sure everything and everyone was in order. He liked his position in the First Order and took pride in it, but he wasn’t sure it was for him. No he wanted more, more power, more control, more order. As he walked back to his office he saw that Snoke had ordered him to attend a meeting. These were normal after walk-throughs to give him an update on the base, but he had a feeling this was different.

Kylo was away in his quarters, he was meditating when he received a message stating Snoke wanted to meet with him. Kylo sighed he knew that any time he got to himself was short lived. However, he sensed an urgency upon the matter so he reluctantly stood pulling back on his helmet and making his way to the Throne Room to meet Snoke.

Hux sighed and walked down his hall, he scoffed a spot on the wall and rolled his eyes, his OCD almost not letting him pass it. He tore himself from the trance and continued to walk. Once he arrived at the Great Hall he saw a familiar black shadow casted on the walls. He flinched to each boot click on the glass floor.

Kylo rounded the corner sparing Hux a small nod of acknowledgement as he passed, his strides were confident and sure unlike the Generals. Kylo walked into the Throne Room getting on one knee as he waited for Snokes holofigure to appear. Hux followed Kylo, a ping of nervousness surging through his body. On the outside he didn’t look like he feared the Commander one bit. But on the inside, he was a mess as always. Hux kneeled beside Kylo as Snoke appeared.

“Supreme Leader” Kylo looked up at the intimidatingly large holofigure in front of them. Snoke looked down at his last hopes, “I have a mission for the both of you. I’m sure the both of you can handle it considering The General is the brains and,” Snoke looked to Kylo, “Well I’m sure you know what you are.” Hux smirked to himself. Kylo nearly spoke but he knew it was unwise so he bit his tongue repressing his thoughts on Snokes choice of words.

“Your mission shall last three months if you operate correctly. You shall travel to a planet three light years away. There is an alleged Jedi base. I would like the two of you to find it, and crush it. Solo, I want you to train the General in lightsaber combat so he can get a basis of their moves. If you two complete your mission and come back alive I see no fault in giving the both of you pay raises, along with a few benefits. Protect each other. Do you both comprehend?”

“Yes sir.” Hux looked to Kylo.

Kylo couldn't hold back his thoughts any longer “is it really necessary for him to have lightsaber training? He's inexperienced, he's not force sensitive, he will just get in the way!’

Snoke laughed, “You need someone to balance you out boy! You will fail this mission on your own. I am not giving the General a lightsaber. You will only train with him during the slower days of your mission to show him how the force works! Question my methods once more and I’ll reconsider your position after I’m gone.”

Kylo bit out the words unwillingly “Yes, Supreme Leader, i was being foolish. Forgive me” Snoke shook his head, “I shall consider it. Pack your things. You leave at 05:00.” Snoke’s hologram was suddenly gone and Hux stood, fixing his uniform.

Kylo stood turning sharply in Huxs direction, the scowl across his face masked by his helmet. “You must be enjoying finally having a use around here” his words were laced with venom and hate. Hux chuckled, “Without me this base would cave in on himself. Would you like to switch jobs? How do you like signing four hundred papers daily? Or wait… can you even read?” He smirked at Kylo. Kylos hand shot out using the force to lift Hux off his feet by his throat. “Your expendable never forget that General or that mouth of your is going to get you in trouble”

Hux grasped at his throat, clawing at the invisible force that held it. He feared for his life, and let it show. “Please…!” Kylo snorted, dropping Hux, turning and walking out swiftly his cloak flurrying out behind him as he went. As Hux fell to the ground an unfamiliar rage boiled within him, Kylo unlocked something he hadn’t felt in a long time and he feared it, what was this, why was this happening to him. He sighed and gathered himself before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry! these are short chapters


	2. Up Up And Away

Chapter Two: Up Up And Away

Hux walked down the hall, a trooper carrying his bags, it was 04:30. He always liked to be early due to his father’s conditioning as a kid. He did a personal check of the Command Shuttle, being a bit skilled in repair and recovery. It was now 04:45 and he was sitting in the ship, waiting for the big brute to storm through the doors. 

When it hit 05:00 Kylo came through the doors with a large black bag over his shoulder, he set it down next to the Generals bags, “did you pack for a year Hux?” Hux looked back at him, the bruises on his neck were starting to form. “My uniform is four layers. It’s only three bags.” He rolls his eyes. Kylo mumbled under his breath sitting in the pilot's seat and switching on a couple of things to ensure they actually worked.

“I already checked it all on my own. Everything is in working order.”

“Just a precaution, we both know you want me dead enough to off yourself along with me” Hux just laughs, “Says the guy who was holding a man that was begging for his life three hours ago.” Hux glances at Kylo and then down at his gloves, fixing them. Kylo grunts in response starting the ship up, taking off without warning to Hux.

Hux grabs onto the handles, “Holy Kriff!” He quickly buckled up and relaxed. He fixed his hair and stared Kylo down. Kylo suppressed a laugh, he put the ship on autopilot once they were out of the atmosphere, the ship automatically beginning to take them to their destination. Hux sighed and got up, moving to his bags and digging through them trying to find some medication. Kylo turned around in his chair observing Hux. He sighed and looked at Kylo, “Do you have headache relief? I cant open my third bag.” Kylo looked at him “no, i don't get headaches” 

“You’ve got to be kidding me. Everyone gets headaches, it's a part of the body. Are you not human?” 

“Of course I'm human” Kylo snapped at him, his grip on the seat tightening. “Not that it's your business” Hux scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Whatever you dress up playing shit.” Kylo snorted.   
“You really need to learn about respect you kriffing idiot” 

“I have more respect in my third leg than you do in your entire body.” 

Kylo smirks “Is that why your third leg stands to attention when I'm in close proximity to you or is that something else '' Hux's face washed red and he cleared his throat, closing his Great Coat. “Something else.” kylo chuckled. “If you say so General…. Do you know how long this flight is going to take?” 

“If you want to speed it up you’ll have to lightspeed jump. Are you capable?” Hux sat down and buckled up. 

“Don't be arrogant general, if we do it will drain a considerable amount of fuel that we’ll have to acquire on the resistance base” 

“It’ll be worth it to get off this dreadful ship and get away from you.” Hux scoffed, fixing his gloves again.

Kylo stood walking over to Hux who was conveniently strapped in. “Mmm why would you want to get away from me General… you think about being close to me all the time don't you? I'm surprised you're not jumping for joy” Kylo had leaned down to his mask's mouthpiece next to Hux’s ear.

“Get the hell away from me!” Hux snapped as he bared his teeth, “And get out of my mind!” Hux was strong willed, but Kylo was stronger. Thousands of thoughts and possibilities flooded Hux’s mind as blood rushed through his body, making him hotter than the Tatooine sun. 

Kylo chuckled pulling up and browsing the scenarios Hux had previously thought through. “You're an open book general…” he pulled away. 

Hux almost feels like screaming out of frustration but he buries it deep, fueling his rage. He stares him down before taking a deep breath and sitting down. “Just drive.” Kylo sat back in the pilot's seat and flipped a couple of switches bringing them to lightspeed. Hux held on, but relaxed his body, trying not to make his headache worse. They arrived on the west side of the planet safely, landing in a vacant area. Hux dropped the hatch. “Snoke says we’re staying in a cottage three minutes away from here.” Kylo grunted picking his bag up and walking off the ship not bothering to wait for the General. 

Hux huffed and grabbed his things effortlessly, carrying them and following Kylo. “Do you have the coordinates?” Kylo nodded “Yes, I know it must surprise you but i'm prepared” he continued past the patch of trees, the cottage coming into sight. “That’s fabulous, for once I only have to take care of one person.” Hux rolled his eyes. Kylos teeth clenched, yet he ignored Hux walking to the door of the cottage and entering. Hux sped in and put his bags down in the first bedroom he saw. “Good luck finding a room to sleep in, must be smaller than mine.” He smirked. Kylo looked around quickly, “there's one bedroom” 

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Hux quickly walked around the small cottage. “What are we to do then?!” kylo chuckled “i vote you sleep on the floor” Hux laughed, “I am a higher rank than you. I sleep in the bed.” Kylo was sweating underneath his layers of clothing and mask, making him uncomfortable and irritable. “I couldn't care kriffing less, I could snap your neck in seconds,” he sighed, sitting on the small couch. “If you insist, go into the room and don't come out” 

“You do realize you aren’t doing this mission alone. I won’t stand for it. There is a reason Snoke is making me come with you. I’m questioning myself why he didn’t send your knights.” Hux sighs, knowing he’ll regret what he has to say next. “We will share the bed to have the maximum amount of comfort and rest. We must be energized if we shall try to complete this mission in the correct order.” Kylo growled a little bit “I'd rather lick the floors of the Finalizer” Kylo put his bag down on the couch unpacking a few items. “Can you leave the room, I'd like to get a break from this mask, its kriffing hot”

“Why are you so scared of me seeing your face? What’s the worst I’d do? Tell Snoke you look like a fool?” Hux chuckled and walked to the ‘kitchen’, he put a kettle on the makeshift stove and looked in the fridge. Kylo did not respond, he was facing away from the General when he removed his helmet, his hair stuck to his forehead a bit and he wiped the sweat from his face on a nearby rag. Hux turned around, not hearing the clicks of the mask. “Do you want some te-” He gulped, though he didn’t see the man’s face, the back of his head was enough to prove he wasn’t some wrinkled up old guy, no this was a man, and a younger man at that. Kylo turned “i don't drink tea… can you pass me a cup of water” Kylos nerves were buzzing, he didn't like showing people his face but it was getting too hot to stand. 

Hux couldn’t move, the first thought that came to his mind blasted in Kylo’s ears, Holy kriff. He’s gorgeous. Hux cleared his throat and nodded, grabbing a cup and filling it up, walking over to Kylo and handing it to him. Kylo took the glass of water, a smirk prominently shown on his face. “Control your thoughts General” Hux looked down and nodded, “Right, sorry.” Hux turned the stove off and walked to the room, not even caring about the tea anymore. “Uh.. join me when you would like to get some sleep.” He shuts the door and takes off his uniform, leaving himself in a tank top and boxers. Kylo sighed, deciding it would be better for him if he slept in the bed and he made his way into the room. 

Hux was already laying down, he was on his holopad doing the usual order forms for the StarKiller. He glanced up at Kylo and then back down to his paperwork. Small glasses sat on the edge of his nose and he pushed them up, signing some important document. 

Kylo rounded the bed placing his saber on the bedside table, he continued to undress his outer robes leaving him in tighter pants and his undershirt. Hux averted his eyes, “I have extra sheets in the blue suitcase in case you are cold. But since you’re sweating I don’t think you’ll need it.” Kylo sighed standing walking in Huxs direction as he shedded his shirt. Hux’s eyes got wide and he jumped up, grabbing his blaster and pointing it at Kylo. “It wouldn’t be wise of you to take another step.” He quipped nervously. Kylo pointed past him at the direction of the bathroom that was attached to their room. “Would you like me to not shower?” he said sarcastically.

Hux sighed and put his blaster down, he rubbed his head, “Right. Excuse my frightened manner.” Hux laid back down, trying to rub the same headache away from earlier.

Kylo stepped around him, closing the bathroom door and stripping his clothes off. He waited for the stream of water to get hot before stepping under the stream. Hux sighed and walked back into the kitchen hoping water would help. He drank two glasses and laid back down.

Kylo began washing himself, letting the hot water relax and clear his mind. Hux eventually had to pee and didn’t see anything against going into the bathroom. As he waited he got bored and looked to Kylo's bed side and grabbed his lightsaber. He flipped it around in his hand before biting his lip and putting it in the bag of his that contained all his underwear. He suppressed the memory and laid back down on the bed waiting on Kylo to get out of the shower.  
Kylo sighed leaning his head back, the stress of the day letting the water wash it away. Hux walked to the door, getting restless. “Ren! Would you finish up?! I have to use the restroom!”

Kylo smiled at the General's aggravated tone. “Not a chance! Im busy!” Hux huffed, “Can I come in?!” Kylo chuckled “No!” 

“Unlock the KRIFFING door before I force entry!” Hux bannged on the door. Kylo laughed, rinsing the remainder of the shampoo out of his hair. “Absolutely not!” Hux sighed and took a breath before kicking the door in. He stormed to Kylo, not caring he was naked and slammed him against the shower wall. “I promise you’ll learn how to listen to me by the end of this trip. It may even save your life.” He was dripping and his hair was covering his forehead. His eyes were filled with rage. Kylo yelped when he was shoved against the wall, of all things he had not predicted that. He looked into his eyes. “You can try little man but you're the last person I would listen to” a sense of vulnerability washed over him when he realized he was still naked. 

“You’ll learn. They all learn.” Hux lets him go and takes his clothes off, grabbing a towel and wrapping himself in it, before returning to the bedroom.

When Kylo finally came out of the bathroom he was silent. He slipped into boxers and a shirt and climbed into bed, his back facing Hux. Hux scooted away from him and placed his holopad down. He took his glasses off and laid down, back facing Kylo. he turned off his bedside lamp and closed his eyes.


End file.
